Unexpected Love
by DemonicDragon of Ra
Summary: ONESHOT One of the first few OxA stories on the site! Long live OxA! Not a lot of fluff though, guess that's good if you're allergic to that kind of stuff ! Revised some stuff.


DDRa: Sorry guys, just fixing some errors. Unfortunately, we aren't in the mood for making a story…we're going off to college this month and we're gonna be busy with writing our own stuff. Of course, we will provide constructive criticism to you other faithful OxA writers.

Night: Dammit man! See what we've been reduced to? We're fixing our own stupid stories::finishes another 20 tacos::

DDRa: Better than looking back and seeing a pitiful job on our story. By the way, you're paying for those tacos!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. If I did you know damn well I would make it OxA instead of JxA…though that kiss between Odd and Aelita did increase my hope for an OxA pairing in the end.

* * *

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

* * *

It had been 2 years since XANA was defeated and Aelita was materialized. Now everyone was getting ready for Spring Break. (Is that even possible in boarding school?) Well everyone but a few kids, including Odd and Aelita. Aelita was worried about Odd. Two days ago he was called down into the principal's office and now he won't let anyone see him, even Ulrich who now had to sleep in Jeremie's room. Only Aelita was allowed in but it was only to bring him food since she was worried he would starve himself. But he wouldn't let her know what happened. And whenever Aelita or the others asked the principal what happened, all he would say is that Odd needed time to himself.

'Why? Why them?' Odd thought. Two days ago he was called to the principal's office. He hadn't done anything wrong so he knew he wasn't in trouble. Then he was told about his parents. They were killed in a car accident. He had no brothers or sisters and he was planning on spending time with his mom and dad. But now it wasn't possible. Hearing the news he ran out of his office and into his dorm. He locked the door and wouldn't let anyone in except Aelita. But of course he had to tell someone.

Aelita made her way towards Odd's dorm to bring him breakfast. She didn't want him to starve himself. Even if he didn't tell her what was bothering him she was still happy that he let someone come in. She knocked on the door and heard the door unlock. Then she opened it. She placed the tray down and was about to leave when she heard Odd's voice.

"You want to know what happened right?" Odd asked. His voice startled Aelita. He hadn't asked anyone that and now here he was asking her the question. She nodded her head and waited for his response. "It's kind of funny. You and I are alike now. No parents to teach us the things we still need to learn." Odd gave out a chuckle as if it was all a joke. Aelita didn't know where he was going with this.

"But you have parents." Aelita said, confused by his comment.

"Not anymore. The only people who love me have left this world. I've got no one else. I was looking forward to seeing them this Spring Break but now I can never see them at all. They died Aelita, both of them." At this point Odd broke down in tears. Aelita didn't know what to say. But she did know what to do. She went over to him and hugged him, hoping that would ease the pain. But as she let go she did something that no one ever thought would happen. She lifted his head with her hand and leaned down to kiss him. It felt like time slowed down. If someone were watching it would have felt like they were waiting one hundred years. Finally their lips connected. It finished as soon as their lips touched. Odd was shocked and didn't know if what happened was real. Aelita was the first one to speak.

"You didn't lose the only people that loved you because you still have me." And with that she left the room that held a confused Odd. When everything registered in his mind he suddenly took his index finger and touched it to his lips.

"I love you too, Aelita."

* * *

DDRa: Okay leave us notes of praises kay? 

Night: And no damn flames. If you wanna flame us do it through email. We got like 20 JxA fanatics sending us flames though.

DDRa: Yes, unfortunately there are some idiots who like their pairing too much that they send us annoying flames. Oh well, deleting those is one of the joys of being an author.

Night: Plus we get to fight fire with even greater fire::equips flamethrower from Jet Force Gemini:: C'mon, we got some people to "flame".


End file.
